Frankenstein's picture
by Kyoron
Summary: Noblesse fic: Have you ever wondered why Frankenstein gave a posed picture to Rai? Answer: Fangirling.


"Sir you're- you- you" The woman shook her head. Long hair an atypical light brown with blonde highlights waved across her face. She clawed at the strands not wanting to miss a second of the man before her and gushed,"Sir, you're gorgeous!"

She had a swift heart attack from his smile.

"Thank you m'am." The man gave a slight bow, blond curls skipping before him.

Lillian swooned. Polite and gorgeous, there was so much to want. In her business the two were generally separated with a firm bar of muscle, if that made any sense. Looking the man up and down she knew she had to have him. He was tall and lean with a near feminine vibe from his waving, shiny, blonde, oh my, she realized her mouth had popped open.

"Mr... um -ah." Lillian looked down and away from the adonis' face. She had been ogling a man she didn't even know the name of, and oddly she was absolutely fine with that.

He smiled gently at her, and she tripped in her bright candy-red heels. "Frankenstein." Oh, oh that voice smooth and deep, yet soothing, like the rippling of a pond.

She shook her head. "Frankenstein, what a peculiar name, if you don't mind me saying. Are you a foreigner?"

"In a sense."

The rather ambiguous reply shot right past her. She wondered a little perversely if those golden curls would taste of wrought candy and was thus busy wiping away trace marks of drool.

"Me too! Ah, how rude of me, my name is Lillian, Lillian Mare. You see, Mr. Frankenstein I couldn't help but notice you look absolutely-" Gorgeous? Drool worthy? Kidnappable? Tie to a headboard and fuck-able? Lillian noticed she had stopped mid sentence and really needed to find a boyfriend. "Gorgeous! And -ah- I'm a modeling agent and I wondered if you would be interested in a job. The pay is very good and the hours are fairly flexible."

The man bowed a bit and she heard the rustle of clothing. Remembering that clothes make the man, if this god named Frankenstein could be even more of one, she decided to examine (visually rape) his clothes. He was well dressed, an emerald green turtleneck hugged his long neck and extended to about four or five inches above the end of his grey suit jacket. The lapels framed his throat and were cut to accentuate his shoulders, which were broad and smooth. His pants were the same color grey one that could be considered a dark slate that murmured 'gentleman'. It must have been business attire, despite the lack of cuffs on the sleeves, yet he made it look gorgeously casual.

Frankenstein noticed a pink energy pulse off the woman before him. He mentally groaned in exasperation. Again?

"Madam?"

Her eyes whipped up, "Ah yes?" she managed to squeak.

"I am sorry.", he crooned (said in a perfectly normal and reasonably disturbed way while taking several swift steps away), "I have a job which I love very much."

Lillian couldn't help but notice how the word 'love' seemed to roll of his tongue. She also couldn't help but wonder what else he could do with it.

"I really have too much on my plate as it is and- Pardon, are you alright?" He reluctantly approached the woman and began to tilt his head to peer at her dazed expression.

"Yes! Ahem, it is unfortunate to hear you say that sir. But, if you could please allow me to take a picture of you at the least. As a photographer I can't help but want to capture a beautiful man's image."

"I thought you said you were a modeling agent."

"No. No no. No. I meant photographer, they sound so alike."

"I do not believe-"

"Please sir!"

About now Frankenstein was regretting ever leaving the sanctuary that was his school's office. However, he was a noble and he had to respect the duties that came with that title. Although technically... No, he had the reputation of his wonderful master to uphold and that meant being kind and cordial to any who had a request of him.

"Very well-", he started.

And immediately he was whisked in front of a conveniently placed blue-grey backdrop, that also conveniently complimented his ocean deep aquamarine eyes.

"Say cheese!"

Not wanting to tarnish his master's principals, he quickly struck the pose that had impressed those old renaissance painters. Blinding light flashed before him and a picture was placed in his palm by lingering fingers.

"Thank you so much."

Frankenstein looked at the picture; vaguely wondering how it had developed so quickly. Yet, he put this incident behind him, these kinds of things had gotten a little old after all these years with their frequency, and tucked the picture in his jacket pocket. He continued walking back to his home slightly more on edge than before. Perhaps it would come in handy later.

~Later~

His master stood in his office sitting silently on the couch that was normally reserved for hormonal and misbehaving students. The delicate porcelain teacup looked perfectly at home in his elegant fingers. It was at odds with the current situation. Frankenstein's master had been gone for over 800 years, and suddenly appeared as a supposed transfer student.

His master's coffin was missing and the flat in which he awoke in was positively suspicious. This entire predicament was absolutely impossible to comprehend and Frankenstein had much to do. Reopening dried up information channels, burying himself in the underground highways that he had left so long ago, Frankenstein sighed quietly. His master looked so calm and at ease for having awoken in a different time and unknown place. It calmed his own nerves lightly seeing him regal even in this peculiar circumstance. However, Frankenstein wondered how his master would adapt.

He loathed to even think it, but he was unprepared. His master had turned up from nowhere and he had only the school prepared. He glanced at the noble sitting relaxed and drinking tea.

"Master."

His only reply was the barely visible nod from Cadis Etrama Di Raizel and the slight lowering of the teacup.

Frankenstein rummaged through his pocket and grabbed a stray piece of paper. It was a glossy faced picture of him that was taken some time ago. Flipping it over he scrawled a quick message and his phone number. It would be little relief to the anxiety that flipped his stomach, but it would have to do for now.

He pulled his eyes shut and looked pleadingly at his master. "Use this if you're in trouble."

The noble closed his eyes and gave the slightest smile and Frankenstein felt instantly at ease. As the picture left his fingers Frankenstein bowed once just as the school bell rang. He quickly explained how the class system worked and escorted his master to class, explaining to the teacher to be considerate and polite, before briskly walking back to his office.

There was much to do.

~That night~

It was late at night, his master long since retired to the elegant room he had quickly whipped up. Frankenstein himself in his haste had dismissed the secretary an hour early and had forgotten to water the plants, yet that was inconsequential.

The children had been attacked, his students, that in his master's absence had become the soul reason he remained upon the surface and refused to act underground in shady business. His master needed aid to become accustomed to this centuries customs. Vampires might be plaguing his town, posing a minor yet still impossible to ignore threat to his master.

However, no matter how long Frankenstein stared at the cold stainless steel of his overly expensive double door fridge and freezer, there was only one atrocious event that stood foremost in his mind.

His thoughts couldn't go further into the self loathing hole of agony he created. How unprepared could he have been?

He had forgotten to prepare his master's lunch.

"Ramen. Ramen. Ramen. Ramen. Ramen."

He kept repeating the same damned words throughout the night.

"Ramen. Ramen. Ramen. Ramen. Ramen."

"Ramen... Ramen... Ramen..."

"..."

~~A/N~~

You know that if the webcomic wasn't teen rated for violence there would be explicit reactions to Rai and all the other nobles. I mean people freeze and literally drop what their doing to gawk at them. So this was not crack, probably...

The end was going to be an omake, but for some reason wasn't, just saying for some odd unneeded reason.

I'm Really sad Noblesse doesn't have its own category tag, only a character one. I think the fan base for Noblesse should be a million times bigger. That is all.


End file.
